isles_of_aradiafandomcom-20200213-history
Ludlow Accord
One of the youngest noble houses in all the Isles of Aradia at less than 50 years old, the Ludlow Accord is closely tied to the nation of Caybourne and its recent history. Although composed of many excellent fighters, the Accord is not known as a warrior house due to its relatively young age. Formed by sea-faring merchants, the trade economy of the Accord has always been strong. The Heartstone Company helped cement this reputation of a strong trading house with excellent anti-piracy fleets. In appearance, members of the Ludlow Accord vary greatly with no determinable traits other than regularly producing twins. The descendants of the lord and lady typically have a pale complexion with red or dark hair, and are of average or just above-average height. Blue-green eyes are a common trait in the family, as is brown. Founding Ideals Keyair Heartstone, Celia Heartstone, Gauge Heartstone-Rodin, Amayl Heartstone-Rodin, Tazim Chakif, Elmer Twicefreed, and Mancel Ludlow were responsible for the founding of the Ludlow Accord, although only two would be officially credited. Like Everglow at the time, the Ludlow Accord would be ruled by the nobility. But the exception to this was that Mancel was chosen rather than born into the role. Keyair would have won a popularity vote of the people, but he had no desire to rule in an official capacity beyond Captain of his merchant fleet. An agreement was made during this meeting that Mancel would marry one of Keyair's daughters to incorporate Heartstone blood into the Accord. Despite the age difference of around twenty years, Mancel accepted the term. Another part of this pact was the ensurance of a quality heir - not just any kid Mancel popped out. Ideally it would be the firstborn son to fit into the Aradian standard, but the priority was that he be a good ruler. In the place of an heir, a trusted advisor (such as Elmer Twicefreed) would be put in the position of regent until the heir could shape up, or a new suitable heir acquired. If no such heir existed or was incapable of existing, the regent would put a vote to the people of Caybourne with eligible candidates. With the announcement of a new heir, the common people would be allowed to contest the heir's leadership after a year if they did not shape up to be the leader they needed. Family legacy was not a priority in the Accord, despite Keyair wishing Mancel to marry his daughter. But the idea was that with a few decades of leadership under his belt, Mancel would be the best mentor for the next heir. Another part of the Accord was that kindness and fairness were paramount. These founding members knew there was likely to be times where neither could be achieved - this was different than running a fleet, after all - but it was a priority. Heritage The heritage of the founding lord Mancel Ludlow is lost to mismanagement and potentially dead parents, unfortunately. He was left in an Everglow Orphanage with only his name, but some dwarves have been known to comment on both his stature and his name as having dwarven roots. The more interesting and documented side is that of Mancel's wife and mother to his children and heirs. Amarika Heartstone's line was by no means nobility, although it can be traced back to a lower noblewoman named Sylvie Heartstone of Everglow. The Heartstones share a common ancestor with the remains of House Rodin - no longer a house in 1015, but with living noble offspring. These descendants serve the Ludlow Accord today quite by chance. The Piers descended from Elsik were included in the Ludlow Accord due to their mother's Heartstone blood. However, House Piers is not included in the Accord. Family Tree Full Family Tree can be found here: http://i.imgur.com/5dtxctL.png and a full account of the family's modern events can be found here: Rodin-Heartstone Timeline. Category:Noble Houses __FORCETOC__ Category:Kotorchix's Characters